Three Is A Magic Number
by Hippychik
Summary: The final installment of the Dead Guy series. With the FOTS behind them, Sookie and Eric now await the birth of their child. How will carrying a vampire/fairy/human hybrid affect Sookie and Eric? Tune in and find out. A pregnancy should be a happy time, so there's a lot of laughin' and a lot of lovin' with a sprinkle of drama. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello again and a big Welcome Back to all you loyal readers who have returned. I know I'm a bit late to the party but technically, it is still fall. Before we get started, I'd like to recommend any new readers coming on board to go back to the beginning of this series. Lots of stuff has happened to bring Sookie and Eric to this point and reading it all will leave you less confused. Now, let's begin. Though I've consistantly written from Sookie's point of view, I thought it would be fun to open this final installment inside Eric's head. It is a short but sweet and will be the first and only time I utilize this tool. Enjoy!  
**_

***Core characters do not belong to me. No copyright infringement intended*  
**

**Prologue**

_Honey,_

_Sorry I wasn't home when you rose but Julie was under the weather today, so I went in and relieved her. Since Monday is date night, how about you meet me at Fangtasia. Oh, and wear something VERY casual. I'll be waiting for you._

_XXOO_

_Love you,_

_Sookie_

I smiled at the delicate yet quick writing, perfected from years of serving others as my cock twitched in anticipation of diving inside my wife. Wife! I shook my head and smiled in disbelief.

Who would have ever thought Eric Northman, infamous vampire and notorious womanizer would ever settle down and voluntarily take on the role of family man? Certainly not me. Nearly three years ago, if anyone dared make that suggestion, I'd have drained them dry and left their husk of a corpse rotting on Fangtasia's basement floor. Fucking and feeding off different fangbangers every night only to immediately toss them aside like garbage was my M.O. It gave me pleasure, or what I thought was pleasure. But then, Sookie walked into my bar and now, that thought repulsed me.

I'm probably the first and only monogamous vampire in the world and here I was, happily slipping on the red, silk boxers my lover adored and nothing else. I had no problem following her instructions to a tee. Anything to please her for her smile warms me in ways I thought never existed. I am fully aware there are those of my kind who can't understand why I would willfully choose to share my bed with one woman, let alone drink only from her, but they've never tasted my wife and they never will. I would destroy them first if Sookie didn't beat me to the punch.

Sookie. A name as lovely and unique as my wife. I've grown fond of the way it dances across my lips. Lips that would permanently attach themselves to my lover if she'd allow it. Her nectar is the sweetest thing I've ever tasted, second only to her blood and it is as though her body was made just for me. If I were the god who created her, I wouldn't change a thing. Her hair is a river of spun gold cascading around an angelic face with eyes that see right into my soul and a neck that entices my fangs each time I kiss it. Her breasts are plump and perky with nipples that beg to be suckled and her bottom is full and round, giving me something to admire and hold. The polite Southern drawl that falls from her delicious mouth soothes me and her laughter could brighten my darkest night. When she wraps her strong limbs around me, limbs that have never shirked hard labor, it comforts my ancient body. Her skin is soft and supple and I've loved discovering every inch of it, even the staking scar she finds hideous. She'd never believe me, but I think it is one of her sexiest attributes. Proof that she is a true warrior. I have seen men succumb to smaller wounds than that and yet, she endured the pain, refusing to let go until I assured her it was okay. Had she been of my time, she most surely would have been a shield maiden or Valkyrie.

When I think back to that night in Jackson, I know it was then that I began to see Sookie as more than a conquest. I wanted to win her heart, not add another notch to my well worn bedpost. She deserved to be wooed and courted, hence the new graveled drive. True, it made visiting her much easier on my baby, but I had given Sookie something she needed rather than a frivolous gift of flowers, candy or jewelry. The driveway showed I understood she is not materialistic and my intentions towards her were more honorable than just a mere fuck. However, it took losing my memories for her to finally see the me I'd kept hidden away from everyone, including myself. In that state, I was able to say and do all the things my Viking pride and vampire nature previously prevented. I wasn't lying when I asked Sookie to run away with me but am thankful she is a worthy woman who gave me back to myself even though it broke her heart to do so.

How lucky I am to have found such perfection and how foolish I was to initially think loving her would weaken me. It has only made me stronger and I am no longer merely existing through time, I am living. Probably more so than when I was human. I love seeing the world through Sookie's eyes and rediscovering things I have long taken for granted, like lying on the grass and admiring the full moon. Sookie and I have our best conversations doing simple things like that. She is so easy to please. I'd give her the sun, the moon and the stars if she asked for them, but all she ever seems to want is time spent with me. Perhaps it is because we had to fight so hard to get it or because in a few short months, we will no longer have that luxury. I never thought I'd say this, but I am grateful for fairy magic. Not only has it given Sookie a much longer lifespan than we both thought possible, but it enabled me to give my beloved wife her heart's desire and I too eagerly await the birth of our child.

In my human life, I was at sea for each of Aude's pregnancies, returning home to an infant or another grave. I cared for my children, to be sure, but I was not close to them. I am much more connected to my progeny Pamela, but she was already a grown woman when I made her. Though I released her years ago, she stayed out of loyalty and affection. I suspect now, she stays just to see what my fairy princess will do next. Practical jokes aside, it is good that she and Sookie have forged their own friendship. I do not know how Pam will react when she finds out I will soon have a living child, but I do hope she will be a better sister to my daughter than Sookie's brother was to her. He was selfish and thoughtless most of their lives, but I will give Stackhouse credit. When it really mattered, he was there to support Sookie, even putting his own life in danger. He may not remember his part in the raid and resulting end of The FOTS, but I do as does my wife and we will never forget.

I finished checking my e-mails so there would be no interruptions this evening. I've become accustomed to giving Sookie the undivided attention she deserves and anyone who has a problem with that can go fuck themselves. I've spent countless lifetimes subservient to others but now, nothing and no one will ever control me like that again. I am certain there are vampires, stupid vampires I might add, who believe Sookie holds that kind of power over me. The human term is pussy whipped. But they can't comprehend just how much she means to me or how much I've received in return, most importantly, my freedom. If I hadn't already been in love with her before she destroyed my maker, I certainly would be after. There are no words to describe what I felt when I realized my 1000 years of slavery was over, but it was the same kind of joy I experienced while witnessing my first sun rise in a millennia. Even if my lover sent me away tomorrow, I would never forget the priceless gifts she's given me.

I knew Sookie was special from the moment I first laid eyes on her. I just didn't realize how special and never in a million years would I have suspected fairy. True, it did take time for her beautiful yet stubborn head to come to terms with her essential spark but witnessing her accept her place in the supernatural world, embrace her fae nature and cultivate the gifts she's been given has made me very proud. She truly is my equal and I have to add, the image of her eviscerating that pathetic excuse of a vampire Compton, still makes me rock hard. I chuckled, remembering the shocked look on his face as Sookie sealed his fate. For all his talk of sacrificing himself for her time and again, he was, at his core, a coward and undeserving of my beloved wife's affection.

Sookie has more courage in her pinky than Compton had in his whole useless body and she is magnificent when unleashing her wrath. I look forward to seeing her use it many more times in the future though I doubt she shares my sentiment. Her Christian moral code still influences her but thankfully, she has learned to bend it in order to live another day.

I thought for sure she would leave me and never look back after I lost control in the heat of our blood lusted passion. Seeing the damage I'd done to her exquisite body disgusted me as I would rather meet the sun or stake myself than ever harm her. But she forgave me without hesitation and further surprised me by asking for her own forgiveness which I gladly returned. She was right when she told me she had to grow so we could be together but she missed the flip side of that coin. I had to grow too. I had to learn to let my guard down and offer my whole self, not just the bits and pieces I thought she could handle for she is stronger than one would think. She has seen me at my worst, my most horrific and yet, she still loves me. For that, I will be eternally grateful.

I strode through the house, ensuring all windows and doors were locked and admiring how my wife has turned this house into a home. An afghan blanket here, a floral arrangement there, pictures on the mantle. I haven't had a home in a millennia but it feels good and right and as Sookie would say, even if we lived in a cardboard box, we would still be happy for home is where the heart is. I have given mine to Sookie completely, just as she has given me hers and together, there is nothing we can't achieve. The child growing within her womb is proof of that.

As I stepped outside and turned the final lock, my lover's restless want and need caressed me through our bond. I took to the sky, returning her desire, signaling I was on my way to love her in whatever capacity she wished and hoping it would be along the same lines as the last time she summoned me. Even though I'd had to replace my throne and later, our couch, the rides had been well worth the ensuing destruction. When she shares her light, every part of my body becomes instantaneously orgasmic. I've never felt anything like it, even when she drinks my blood, which is a little piece of Valhalla in and of itself.

"_I am coming for you Lover," _I thought and smirked to myself adding. _"Or at least I will be very, very soon…"_

* * *

_**And we're off! I hope this opener was enough to interest you in coming back and plan to post every Tuesday until we reach the end. Also, this story's banner is now available to view on my author page and a special shout out to the incredibly talented artist who provided the perfect picture, Kitt Rose. I don't know who she is but her painting was exactly what I was looking for.**  
_

_**Don't forget to leave a review before you close the page. I'm a self described review whore and your thoughts are payment for services rendered. Best of all, they're absolutely FREE!  
**_

_**Peace & Love!**_

_**Hippychik**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow! Thanks for the warm reception with flags, favorites and most importantly, reviews! It was so nice to see some familiar "faces" as well as a few new readers. I really didn't know what to expect since the fandom has taken quite a beating from She and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But I won't dwell on that. I'm just happy to have someone to finish this journey with me. So without further delay, let's see what Sookie's up to...*Sniff. Sniff* Is that lemon I smell?  
**_

_***No money involved. Please don't sue me. I'm so po, I can't even afford the or.***_

**Chapter 1**

"So, y'all set for this weekend?" I asked, holding the rickety ladder as Amelia prepared to drill a hole in Fangtasia's basement ceiling.

"Yeppers. Holly's beyond excited," Amelia sang, though focused on her task. I knew Eric would've flipped if I tried to do any kind of handy work alone. Since we'd found out about my pregnancy, he'd upped the protective factor ten fold. It was both extremely sweet and incredibly annoying so I was happy I'd caught Amelia on her day off.

"How's the groom holding up?"

Amelia finished drilling and smiled. "He's so cute! He's been bringing Holly flowers every day for the last week and a half. Sam says if this keeps up, Merlotte's might be mistaken for the local florist…or funeral home."

I laughed as I handed her a steel hook which she promptly began screwing into the little hole. "Hoyt was always a romantic and I'm glad he finally found someone who appreciates it. It's not easy growing up in Jason Stackhouse's shadow. The girls got one look at my brother and Hoyt basically ceased to exist. You sure you drilled into the beam?"

"Trust me Sook," Amelia replied confidently. "Jason walked me through this when he hung our new planter."

That made me smile. Now that they were official, Amelia had moved into my brother's place which left the farmhouse vacant for whenever my viking and I wanted to have a mini getaway. It was a win/win situation for everyone. "Okay. I just don't want the bag to fall and land on Eric's foot."

Amelia's eyebrow arched in playful accusation. "Yeah, right. This is for _exercise equipment _cause Eric really has to worry about his figure," she smirked.

My face turned beet red but I held my ground. "I just thought having something to punch would help him let off steam when someone or something pisses him off."

"Hmmm," Amelia murmured as she climbed down. "Only thing is, how can a seventy pound punching bag stand up to a thousand year old vampire's strength and better yet, where is it?"

"I'm taking Eric shopping tonight."

"Sure you are," Amelia retorted, heading strait for the incriminating evidence I apparently hadn't hidden well enough. The unmarked, rectangular cardboard box was sitting among several UPS packages and Amelia promptly opened it, revealing the truth inside. Another box containing a rotating sex swing, complete with spring for extra fun and the pictures on the packaging demonstrated a few creative ways in which to use it.

"At least you'll both get a workout," she snickered and I promptly face palmed. "Oh come on Sook. There's no shame in this."

"I know," I said, averting her eyes and quickly taking the open box from her, unwrapping the device inside. No use trying to hide now. "I'm just not comfortable discussing what goes on behind our closed doors."

"You're married to an ancient vampire Sook," she cracked. "I'd be shocked if you weren't an undercover freak." Now it was Amelia's turn to hold the ladder as I climbed and latched the swing onto the hook. "If it puts your mind at ease, I was fibbing earlier. Jason wasn't hanging a planter. Ours hangs from the door jam and besides, the box is a little too inconspicuous. Sticks out like a sore thumb. That's how I knew you were telling a tall tale."

"Thanks Sweetie," I giggled, giving the swing a few good, hard tugs. Once satisfied, I descended the ladder, folded and leaned it against the wall. "But I would rather not know what goes on in my brother's bedroom. It's bad enough I'll never get the image of you, him and Pam out of my head."

My witchy friend stared off into space, a smile tugging at her lips. "Oh that," she said dreamily before shaking her head and herself out of the x-rated memory. "Sorry you had to see it, but I can't say it wasn't fun."

"So how's Miss Cleo doin'?" I asked, not so subtly changing the subject and mercifully, Amelia went with it.

"She's great! She's really helped me hone my magic and I'm hoping she'll relocate. If she did, we'd only need one more witch to form a coven and from what she tells me, things are heating up between her & Mustapha. He's already hinting marriage."

"So soon?" I replied as we made our way back up to the office. "It's not even been two months."

Amelia stopped and eyeballed me. "According to the Merlotte's grapevine, you were ready to marry Bill Compton in less time than that."

"Which is precisely my point," I countered. "Not that Mustapha isn't a good man, but they should take the time to get to know each other."

"Sookie, you know how supes are. It's all or nothing with them."

"You got a point there," I nodded, leading her out to the twilight lit parking lot. "So are they coming to the wedding?"

Amelia opened the door to her Beatle and flung her purse onto the passenger seat before flopping herself behind the wheel. "You bet. Cleo is making some kind of good luck charm for them. Hopefully, it'll be an anti-bitch-mother-in-law one."

"I don't think there's any magic strong enough to counter Mrs. Fortenberry," I laughed, closing the car door for my friend. "But it sure would be nice to see an end to her veiled insults."

"Holly's a big girl, knows how to play the game and luckily, Hoyt's managed to cut the cord. At least, it seems that way," Amelia smiled, starting up the engine. "So we'll see you Saturday?"

"We'll be there. Take care and tell Jason to give his baby sister a call every once in a while."

"Sure thing Sook. Have fun tonight and try not to shake the foundation. Pam would have a fit. She's still bitching about y'all zapping the wiring."

I laughed as Amelia winked and when her tail lights disappeared, hurried inside to finish prepping.

I could already feel Eric beginning to rise so I retreated to the employee bathroom for a quick shower then grabbed my purse and hustled back to the basement. Once there, I discarded my clothing, withdrew the satin blindfold hidden in my purse and carefully positioned myself in the swing. For such a wild looking contraption, it was actually quite comfortable. I could literally hang around all day and read a book if I wanted, but reading was the furthest thing from my mind. I wanted my viking and I wanted him now so I reached through the bond and called out to him.

How greedy I'd become when it came to Eric. Both of us had noticed my exponentially increased needs in the past few weeks, and how lucky for me, my viking was always willing and extremely able. I slipped the blindfold over my eyes, my heart beating faster as my insides twitched in aroused anticipation. Lustful emotions began caressing me as the bond strengthened and I returned the want, eagerly awaiting Eric's arrival. He was so close. The basement door creaked open and I let out a breathy sigh.

"Sookie. How did you know it's my birthday?" A feminine voice purred.

"What the Hell, Pam!" I shrieked, ripping off the blindfold while simultaneously leaping from the swing. Thankfully, Pam didn't move from the doorway but her lips curled into a triumphant smirk as her eyes grazed over my naked body.

"You mean I can't have your fairy cake and eat it too?" she chided. It's times like these I remind myself Eric really should have taught her the importance of boundaries.

"NO!" I huffed, quickly slipping on my panties and t-shirt. "Why are you here anyway?"

"As part owner of this establishment, I should ask you the same question especially since you have taken to drilling holes in my basement," she retorted, an amused twinkle in her eye.

While I contemplated blasting her with a little light ball revenge, the cavalry arrived in the form of a very large, very sexy, half naked viking. His hair hung in loose, windblown waves and those silk boxers really complimented his butt. My mouth watered at the sight and I couldn't wait to get them off.

"As majority share holder, I believe you should answer the question first Pamela," he scolded, his towering body tense as if ready to pounce. If it had been anyone other than Pam, they probably would've peed their pants, despite Eric's lack of attire.

"Master," Pam replied, unfazed and bowing grandiosely. "I came to check inventory and a delicious smell led me here. You can not blame me for admiring the view."

"True," Eric said, his eyes becoming white slivers showing disapproval while the bond simultaneously tickled me. "But you would do well not to covet what is mine. Now go!"

"Of course Master," Pam replied, a bit more humble, but not much. She knew it was all an act and her maker wasn't as peeved as a layperson would've thought. "See you later Mom," she sang then turned and zipped away.

The door slammed shut and without wasting another second, my viking was instantly in front of me. _"Good evening Lover,"_ he softly greeted as the back of his fingers gently brushed my cheek, causing my heart to flutter.

"_Hello Honey," _I replied, turning my face and sucking one of those long, cool digits into my mouth. The snick of his fangs and an escaped moan made me smile as I pulled away and kissed the hand I'd been playing with. "Sorry Pam ruined my surprise."

"There is no need for apologies," he said, glancing at the dangling toy and pulling me close to him. I could feel how eager he was to get me into it, not to mention the large pop tent in his boxers was a dead giveaway. "How adventurous you've become."

"Well hanging around a sex maniac will do that to you," I flirted, freeing an arm to reach around and pat that perfect ass, earning a chuckle accompanied by a few more internal tickles.

"I thought the culprit to be your pregnancy hormones. Your appetite has been quite voracious lately."

I giggled and trailed my fingertips along his sculpted arms, admiring the well defined muscles along the way. "They probably are a contributing factor but will eventually end where as my acquired adventurous nature is most definitely permanent."

Eric's reply was to engulf me in a toe curling, leg bending, vapors needing kiss. "How fortunate for me," he rasped against my ear when I had no choice but to breathe. My skin erupted in goosebumps and instantly, my t-shirt lay in a rumpled mess on the floor. Thankfully, he'd left it in one piece although I probably couldn't say the same for my doomed underwear. Since I'd been with Eric, I'd gone through so many, I even contemplated buying stock in Victoria's Secret.

I smiled demurely as my hands helped him out of those sexy, silky shorts before wrapping themselves around my viking's long neck. I hopped into his always welcoming embrace, my legs instinctively locking behind his waste as my fingers tangled into his hair. "Well I'm going to enjoy the perks too Big Guy," I teased, wiggling my brows.

Eric responded by kissing me again, more demanding and firmly gripping my backside. Only when I felt the fabric of the swing against me, did it end. Gently, he secured both feet in each strap then slowly, torturously made his way up my legs, careful not to favor one over the other. His hands were feather light and his mouth cool, though it stoked the fire inside me. I gripped the handle bar above as the bond and those oceans of blue wrapped me in desire. His fangs raked teasingly against my inner thighs and when he reached my nearly dripping panties, he paused and inhaled deeply.

"Mmmm," he greedily moaned. "You do smell delicious. No wonder Pamela couldn't resist."

"Don't kill the mood with talk of your progeny Viking," I panted and he smiled mischievously before ripping the moist cotton away, revealing my swollen mound. My body trembled as he took his first taste and quivered as he came back for more, that talented tongue knowing exactly where and how to touch. His hands began to wander over my belly, around my waist, gripping each breast and tweaking each nipple. He left no part of me unloved and as my head fell back and my eyes began to close in the building ecstasy, he commanded.

"Look at me Lover."

It took the last shred of sanity I had, but I complied, teetering on the edge, silently begging for release. When our eyes locked, he smiled hungrily, his fangs glistening, coated with my juices, then he turned and bit. I shouted incoherently as my body bucked wildly out of control. If Eric were human, I'd probably have knocked him out but all he did was moan his enthusiastic approval while his arms steadied me.

I was delirious by the time he'd had his fill, and when he sat back on his heels, admiring the view, I threw myself forward and yanked him in for another kiss. We both grunted primally as his fingers took the place of his tongue inside my slick, overheated core and I tasted both my essences living in harmony within his skilled mouth.

"I'm hungry," I moaned when I came up for air and like a true gentleman, Eric immediately stopped his ministrations.

"Then I must feed you." He said, starting to turn away but I caught his arm.

"Not for food," I clarified and his fangs snapped again. I guided him to stand behind me, leaned back and let my head drop, delighted that my lips were perfectly in line with what I hungered for. Eric let out a low growl as I took him into my mouth and soft, suckling echoes began filling the basement.

"_Take me Lover. All of me," _he murmured and I reached around and claimed his ass, coaxing him further down my throat. He liked that, a lot! His hips began flexing softly, so as not to choke the life out of me, and I thrived on the control he'd given. My tongue swirled against his shaft as I sucked harder adding first one, then both hands, lost in the pleasure I gave in return. I only missed a beat when he folded that long, lean torso over me and began reciprocating my affection.

My hips were doing their own wriggling as his fingers steadily toyed with my core. I could feel his climax building, his balls tightening against the palm of my hand and when he reached his pinnacle, his fingers curled and hit that sweet, hidden spot deep within me. We let out a mutual cry, my bodily fluids shooting out as fast as his entered. Before I could swallow the last yummy drop, he removed himself, zipped in between my legs and pulled me towards him, instantly filling my still twitching body. I came again, screaming his name, and only when the high began to subside, did he begin to move, utilizing the swing to glide effortlessly in and out of me. Long, slow and glorious!

"_So beautiful. So tight. So wet," _he murmured, the words caressing and coaxing me toward another mind blowing orgasm as he dipped deeper inside me.

"Don't stop. So good. Eric. Oh God…YES!" I wailed, somehow standing in the stirrups as the waves crashed over me again. He claimed my lips as my hips gyrated around his pulsating shaft, his thrusts coming faster and faster. My nails dug deep into his shoulders and I used the swing's coiled spring to my advantage, bouncing wildly as his pace became frantic. My head fell against the junction between his neck and shoulder and my mouth instinctively latched onto it. The harder he pounded, the stronger I sucked and before long, my body succumbed yet again only this time, I took Eric's with me. I bit down hard and as the ambrosia that was his blood washed over my tongue, the warm crackle of my light spread through my body like a bolt of lightning, exploding out of every pore. My viking roared his release as the light passed from me into him and my walls contracted, extracting all he had to give.

"_Perfect. Always perfect_," Eric whispered as we clung to each other, shivering in the euphoric aftermath. He withdrew himself and began carrying me back to the employee shower amidst my protesting whimpers. "Let us get cleaned up Lover. I feel your other hunger and would like to take you to dinner," he explained gently and my whimpers turned to mews. How could I be upset when he took such good care of me?

"Can we just order some Chinese take out?" I asked, snuggling into his sturdy hold. "I'm a little tired."

"Only a little?" Eric smirked. "My skills must be slipping."

"Well then, I guess you'll have to work harder," I laughed as he placed us both under the hot spray. It was tight accommodations, but I didn't mind at all and my viking took working harder to a whole new level. The bathroom was soaked by the time we were finished but Eric refused to let me clean it up, advising he didn't pay a cleaning crew for nothing which was a good thing. As we passed the main room again, I took a closer look and realized every light bulb, had blown out. The shattered glass was spread over the bar, tables and floor and as we surveyed the mess, I gave my viking a sheepish grin.

"Oops!" I said and Eric chuckled.

"It is a good thing I've had the building rewired since our last episode, Lover."

"Yeah, but Pam's still gonna lay a total guilt trip on me."

Eric's smile widened. "Especially after I make her clean up every last sliver."

"You wouldn't! She'll be so pissed at me. It's my faul…"

Eric promptly shut me up with another mind altering lip lock. "I will gladly take part of the blame Lover," he soothed. "And Pamela will get over it. Do not give it another thought."

"Okay Honey. If you insist," I replied, rising on my tippee toes to steal another kiss though my legs were still shaky. We made our way back to the office laughing and engaging in small talk until Eric opened the door and found we weren't alone.

* * *

_**I know. Shame on me for leaving you hanging but I did try to soften the blow by giving you some juicy lemons. Plus, I promise. The next update is in the can so you only have to wait seven days. Any ideas on who might be crashing the Northmans' private party? Post your guesses at the door.**_

_**Peace & Love,**_

_**Hippychik**_

_**P.S. Who else loves Pam and wants to be a fly on the wall while she cleans Fangtasia? I can hear her bitching now. LOL! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much for your support for my story! New flags, new favorites and new reviews all warm the cockles of my heart! Y'all are awesome! Now let's find out whose been lurking in Eric's office...**_

**Chapter 2**

"I don't like to be kept waiting!" a certain crusty physician admonished, her stubby finger pointing to the couch now covered with a white sheet.

"Dr. Ludwig," I pleasantly greeted, though my heart was pounding a mile a minute. I stepped over to the agitated gnome but didn't dare offer a handshake. "I didn't realize our appointment was tonight."

"I told you one month's time Girly!" she snapped, opening her bag. I felt Eric's body tense and not in a good way so I did my best to diffuse the situation and placate my new obstetrician.

"You did and I'm sorry. I must have got the days mixed up," I replied, letting my towel fall away and laying on the makeshift exam table while Dr. Ludwig produced an odd looking instrument and set it aside. It appeared to be a transistor radio of some sort with a miniature microphone attached.

"Since you are with child, I'll let it slide," she said, her voice now softening even though it was still prickly by normal standards. "You staying Vampire?"

"If it will not be an inconvenience," Eric politely replied but there was no denying his irritation as he pulled up a chair next to me, still clad only in his towel.

"It's okay Honey," I said, tapping his arm and trying to sooth the savage beast. "I know you have Sheriff stuff to do. You don't need to stay."

"The area can wait," he retorted, picking up my hand and holding it tightly. "I would very much like to watch what the good doctor is doing." More like he very much wanted a reason to rip her face off.

"Very well," Dr. Ludwig said, undaunted by my viking's alpha male posturing. "Let's begin. Are you still experiencing nausea and/or vomiting?"

"Thankfully no. It stopped a few days after our first meeting," I replied. The doctor picked up a little notepad, which was actually bigger than her hand, and began writing.

"Probably the reduced stress. That is good. You see it stays that way Vampire!"

"Of course Doctor," Eric said and I finally felt him begin to relax as the bond wrapped protectively around me.

"And lack of energy?" she asked.

"Only when I overdo it," I said, shooting the side eye to Eric with a smirk. His face never budged but he did send a flurry of tickles through the bond as Dr. Ludwig continued.

"Have you been taking the vitamins I provided?"

"Every day."

"Good. I'll give you a refill and don't be surprised by how fast your hair and nails grow. Any new symptoms or things you may be concerned with?"

"I wouldn't call it concern really," I began, proceeding to blush. "But I have noticed a huge spike in my libido."

"That is normal," Dr. Ludwig replied. "It happens with some humans and I suspect your fairy essence is an influence as well."

"I wondered about that. Is my essence getting stronger?" I asked. "Because this evening, Eric's progeny said she followed a delicious scent and found me."

"I believe Pamela was teasing you Lover," Eric said but Dr. Ludwig disagreed.

"Not necessarily. We are navigating uncharted territory here Sheriff. It is possible Mrs. Northman's fae nature has strengthened and the child's vampire gene may be influencing as well. Check with your progeny for confirmation and be vigilant when around other vampires. There may come a time when my patient will need to keep her distance."

I found my heart in my throat at that thought. "Does that mean I'll have to leave Eric?" I asked timidly and the grumpy hobbit answered the question with another directed to my viking.

"Have you noticed a change in your wife's scent?"

"She does smell sweeter," Eric offered. "But not in the way other fairy scents have affected me. I do not have the urge to devour her. At least, not her blood." He glanced at me, wiggling his brow and I slapped his arm while my face turned a deep shade of scarlet.

Dr. Ludwig, however, showed no reaction to his blatant innuendo, jotting her notes and continuing professionally. "This child was conceived in your magic. I doubt you will be separated. If anything, you may need to keep closer together so you should consider a replacement, Sheriff. Besides the potential safety issue, your wife will not be able to hide the pregnancy much longer and you may need to seek shelter elsewhere."

Given the circumstances, the revelation we might have to go into hiding didn't surprise me. But, I wondered where "elsewhere" might be as Dr. Ludwig placed the pad and pen to the side and picked up the foreign instrument. "Now then. Would you like to hear your daughter's heartbeat?"

"I didn't know that was possible," Eric said, his body and face rigid but the bond surging with excitement.

"Magic has its place in my healing arsenal," Dr. Ludwig replied as she rubbed a glob of freezing cold gel across my abdomen causing my skin to erupt in goosebumps. "However, humans have made great strides in medical technology. I have no qualm incorporating their innovations too, particularly on someone who is part human. This is a fetal doppler. I will utilize ultrasound at the next appointment enabling you to see the child."

She began rubbing the mini mic over the gel slicked area while Eric squeezed my hand tighter, both of us awestruck. At first, all we heard were echoes, kinda like when you hold a seashell next to your ear but then, there it was. A tiny heartbeat thumping away and I became so emotionally overwhelmed, I couldn't stop the tears.

"That's our baby," I squeaked as Eric leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. I could feel he was just as amazed by the sound as I was. Despite his advanced age, this was as new to him as it was to me.

"It is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard," he said as I pulled his face towards mine and nuzzled his cheek.

"175 beats per minute," Dr. Ludwig advised.

"Isn't that to fast?" I asked, alarm overtaking my joy.

"Not for your developing baby. It is strong. She's definitely a healthy one," Dr. Ludwig confirmed and relief washed over Eric and me.

"If it would not endanger our child, I would like to try," Eric said, reaching for the device when Dr. Ludwig laid it to the side to make her notes.

"No danger at all," she replied, nodding towards the little box. "In fact, keep the unit and use it every day if you are so inclined. The heartbeat may decrease over the next few weeks but again, this is a new life form. The heart could continue to beat quickly as a fairy's does or drop significantly as a result of the vampire DNA. However, just to be safe, if you find it falls below 100 beats per minute, contact me immediately. Otherwise, I will see you in another month."

"Aren't you going to weigh me?" I asked as she packed up her bag.

"Completely unnecessary," Dr. Ludwig replied sharply. "For thousands of years, the human race reproduced without the aide of a scale. I want you focused on how your body feels, rather than how much it grows."

"But isn't that another way to tell if something goes wrong?" She must have noticed the worried look on my face because she plucked a white business card from her shirt pocket and handed it to me. There was no name, only a phone number.

"Do not fret Mrs. Northman," she said, her tone now surprisingly soothing. "I have cared for many pregnant species and all expectant mothers tend to imagine the worst case scenario. Your baby is fine but if you have any concerns prior to our next meeting, do not hesitate to call." She reached back into her bag and retrieved another pill bottle. "Remember, one a day and make sure you get plenty of rest."

"Yes Ma'am," I replied as Eric took the bottle from her.

"I will assure she is well taken care of Doctor," he remarked. The magical munchkin merely gave us a polite nod before closing up her bag and briskly walking out, leaving the office door open behind her. I reached for my discarded towel and attempted to wipe my belly clean but Eric stopped me. "Please Lover," he gently asked. "I would like to hear more."

"Me too," I admitted, laying back as Eric found our baby's heartbeat once again.

"It soothes me," Eric said after a long pause, placing his free hand just above my tummy's slick surface. "And oddly, makes me want my heart to beat too." The bond twinged slightly with sadness but I quickly smothered it.

"It does," I replied, covering his hand with mine and he looked at me questioningly "Your heart beats inside hers, just as mine does," I explained. "Don't you see? She is us."

My viking smiled and filled me with affection as he leaned over, kissed me and murmured. _"Thank you, Wife."_ We sat silently for several minutes, the peace and quiet permeated only by the tempo of our unborn daughter's heart. That is, until my stomach drowned the sound with an intense growl.

"I think she's had enough Daddy," I giggled and Eric nodded and grinned.

"She's just like her mommy, already making demands of me."

"Yep. You're a poor, tortured vampire. Helpless against the will of your girls," I teased as Eric put away the doppler and cleaned me. He disappeared for a split second, returning with my clothes and purse before I'd even sat up.

"_I assure you Wife, this is no torture. I happen to adore my girls."_

I reached out and coaxed him on top of me, kissing him for all I was worth. _"I know you do Husband," _I purred as his body fit snugly against mine._ "And we happen to adore you too." _The Gracious Plenty began to rise while we kissed again and our hands began to wander. I flexed my hips preparing to welcome my viking inside me, when my stomach roared louder.

"Okay! We heard you," I laughed and Eric smiled and dismounted me.

"It appears she has both of us under her control," he mused, helping me to stand before zipping over to the office locker, removing his backup standard Fangtasia garb and dressing in record time.

"Well, The Peanut better not get used to it," I replied, slipping on my t-shirt and jeans. "I'm not going to be one of those pushover mommies."

Eric reached inside his desk, produced the menu for Happy Panda and handed it to me. "I know you won't be, but why do you call her Peanut? Is that the name you've chosen Dear One?" he asked, a perplexed look on his adorable face.

"No!" I grinned, shaking my head. "I just thought it'd be nice to call her something more than "it," "her" or "baby." Besides, you have a say in her name too. Any ideas?"

"I was sure you would want to name her after your grandmother," Eric replied, gently cupping my belly again. It was fast becoming a favorite resting place for both our extremities. Even wandering around the house, I'd catch myself absentmindedly clutching my tummy for no other reason than the baby inside.

"Adele is at the top of my list," I admitted, placing my tiny hands upon his gigantic ones. "But that doesn't mean I'm not open to suggestions."

Eric and the bond practically overflowed with reverence as his eyes looked deep into mine. "You remind me of my mother. She was a shield maiden, strong, brave and fiercely loyal. I admired her a great deal and though I cannot remember her face or her voice, I do remember her name. Eija."

"Eija," I repeated, my smile mimicking Eric's. "It's beautiful! What if we called her Eija Adele?"

"Eija Adele Northman," Eric nodded. "It is a fine name."

"Yes it is," I agreed and looked down at my womb, holding it once more. "How about you, Peanut? Do you like it?" Of course there was no reply, not that I expected one. "I'll take that as a yes," I grinned, moving away to pluck my cell phone from my purse. "Alright then, Eija Adele. Hope you like Chinese, cause Mom's hungry!"

"Are you sure you've had enough Lover?" Eric asked a little later as I polished the last of my Chinese feast. The orange beef was superb as was the General Tso's chicken and pan fried dumplings. Of course, no Chinese dinner was complete without won-ton soup and egg rolls.

"Oh yes," I smiled, downing the last of my iced tea and rubbing my full tummy.

"That is good," he replied, a twinkle in his eye. "I was prepared to offer you rack of lamb."

"Ha, ha. Smart ass!" I laughed as I tossed the empty containers in the garbage and Eric stood, offering his hand.

"Shall we retire then?"

"But it's so early," I said, glancing at the clock on the stove which read 10:00.

"And you have had a long day," he countered, sweeping me off my feet. "I will be with you until you fall asleep and then I will attend to area business."

"You'll get no argument from me Honey," I said while the hidden door to our bedroom flung open and Eric descended the stairs. I appreciated how he'd come to put me and our life first and gave his arm a squeeze. I'm sure if there was a real emergency, he'd handle it right away but he'd previously advised the minor squabblings between the area vamps were less than important. Mostly, they were just annoying, tedious and a waste of his time.

I climbed out of my viking's protective hold, once we reached the underground floor, and he immediately began building a fire while I shuffled to the bathroom and readied for bed. When I emerged, he scooped me up and tenderly tucked me in.

"You have made me very happy Lover," he said, sliding in next to me and I reached out to pull him closer.

"Well, the feeling's mutual," I sighed, rolling on top of him and kissing the dimple in his chin. "You know," I added, grinning mischievously, "we have unfinished business." I ground my hips seductively into him just to further my point.

"But you need your rest. I promised Dr. Ludwig," Eric smirked.

"Then I suggest you do your best to put me to sleep," I cooed and Eric answered with a snick of his fangs.

"I accept your challenge, Mrs. Northman," he growled, the blindfold I'd had earlier mysteriously reappearing while the Gracious Plenty rose to the occasion.

I sank myself onto him, locking us together and sighed. "Game on, Mr. Northman!"

My viking was better than his word. It was just after midnight by the time he was through with me, though I did my best to give as good as I got. Eric's pleasure at further strengthening our bond came through loud and clear, both in our entwined blood and the erotic moans he emitted. And when I felt his feeding slow, I shared my light, causing his body to seize once again in ecstasy. It was a tremendous ego boost, though mine could never equal Eric's. However, I couldn't deny he'd earned every one of his bragging rights. The quivering pile of goo that was once my muscle and bone was proof positive. He took his time healing the bite marks on my neck and shoulder while I curled myself into the comforting protection of his massive body.

"_I love you Wife," _he whispered as the arm that had only moments ago greedily gripped my breast, now slid down and gently held my womb.

"_And I love you Husband,"_ I sighed and happily drifted off while listening to the soft melody of an ancient lullaby.

* * *

_**And now we have the baby's name. **__****__**I chose it two years ago when I realized where these two crazy kids were headed**_. For those of you who aren't card carrying Skarslooneys like me, Eija is Alex's sister's name and how fortunate it also flows well with Adele. As for the pregnancy, though Sookie is still exhibiting mostly human symptoms, the baby's supernatural needs will eventually kick in and we are going to see more of Dr. Ludwig too. By the end, we'll all find out what she really is.  


_**Since you weren't left on another cliff, I chose this week as the final post of the year. I'm headed out of town for the holidays so the next update will be posted on Tuesday, January 7th. I wish everyone a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. May you find a naked viking vampire under your tree Christmas Eve, cause if he waited til Christmas morning, it wouldn't be a pretty sight. Bloody gore wrapped in tinsel doesn't exactly make you want to sing good tidings of great joy. ^_^ **_

_**Peace & Love,**_

_**Hippychik**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Happy New Year Everyone! Apologies for the delay in the update. I made several unsuccessful attempts to update prior to this and although the new chapter would post to the story, the site failed to send e-mail notices and didn't reflect the new update by boosting the story back to the top of the list. Anyway, I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and am looking forward to this new year. Just a quick review before we jump back in. According to my timeline, it's mid June. Sookie & Eric have now been married a little over 7 months, Sookie is nearly 4 months pregnant and they both are over the moon about it. However, due to the fact that she is carrying a new species, the pregnancy must be kept on the down low from EVERYONE! So far, the only ones who know besides our happy couple are Dr. Ludwig, The Oracle and The Ancient Pythoness. Also, I keep forgetting to remind you when Eric, Sookie or Pam are speaking between themselves in italics, they are using his ancient language. Sookie is getting quite fluent so it won't be unusual for them to switch back and forth within the conversation. Okay then, with that out of the way, here we go...**_

**Chapter 3**

The next day, a front moved into Northern Louisiana, bringing rain that didn't stop until Friday evening. We're not talking sporadic showers either. It was a full on deluge complete with strong winds and several hail storms. As the days ticked by, the woods behind our house became swampier and I worried if it kept up, our bedroom would surely flood. Eric assured me he'd had the concrete reinforced with steel and made sure it was both fire and water proof. However, if push came to shove, we could always go to the farmhouse which was on slightly higher ground.

The storms also made me acutely aware of how much I missed my daily dose of sunshine. I'd even go so far as to say I hungered for it. Not in the way I used to, while staring out the window on frosty winter days, but as something necessary for me to live like food and water. I ignored the yearning by keeping busy and despite being on a weather induced house arrest, I was far from bored.

Most of the time, I woke up around mid afternoon and spent my alone hours cleaning or reading my newest book, "What to Expect When You're Expecting." I'd remembered Tara singing it's praises and calling it the pregnancy bible. Unfortunately, after I found out my own rabbit died, I couldn't come up with a plausible reason to borrow her copy so I made a covert trip to the Books-A-Million in Alexandria complete with hat, dark sunglasses and payment in cash. I didn't know how much of the book applied to me and my hybrid offspring, but it did provide a wealth of information and was worth Eric's tirade when I confessed I'd gone alone. Even though I had to bite my tongue til it nearly bled, I promised no more solo trips and to my surprise, caught him speed reading the manual once the dust settled.

The one bright spot in the four days of darkness was that the blackened skies allowed Eric to rise earlier. We spent the majority of our time together holed up in the house making love while listening to the storm roaring outside or using the doppler to hear Eija's steady heartbeat. I couldn't get enough of it but neither could Eric and seeing him get so excited really was a treat. The fact that he trusted me enough to let his guard down completely only made me love him more as I'm sure Pam, or anyone else for that matter, never saw this side of him.

Much to my relief, he also became a very considerate chauffer and on the two brief Fangtasia appearances we had to make, he drove unusually slow. Well, slow for Eric. The low-lying roads were beginning to flood and I probably would've had a nervous breakdown if he'd driven at his usual NASCAR speed.

The nasty weather also wreaked havoc on Hoyt & Holly's outdoor wedding plans. Amelia called Saturday morning advising there was a last minute venue change. The park they planned to marry in was completely washed out. Great conditions for mudding, but not so much for a wedding. Luckily, Sam saved the day by graciously closing Merlotte's to the public, easily blaming the inconvenience on the weather. Not that there was a stampede for burgers, chicken wings and beer. Most folks wisely chose to stay indoors except Jane Bodehouse who pitched a fit at being denied her daily Bloody Mary pick-me-up.

Amelia and Jason were helping Sam convert the bar into a makeshift chapel and banquet hall. My witchy friend had only taken a brief break in order to notify me of the change as well as the few other people on the short guest list. In fact, it was so short, Sam even offered an open bar as his gift. Amelia said he didn't mind because the cost would be minimal since Ms. Bodehouse was now nowhere near the premises. Her son had picked her up and promised to keep her under lock and key until she dried out which would take far longer than one night.

I offered to help the decorating committee but Amelia declined, assuring everything was under control. Deep down, I was grateful, not that I would mind lending a helping hand. But the thing was, although the rain had stopped, the sky was still a bleak grey and the various flood zones hadn't dried up overnight. Plus, there was something else niggling at me too. An unspoken dread, if you will, but I was unable to pinpoint exactly what was causing it until later while Eric and I were dressing.

The evening began in a minor panic anyway when I discovered my pregnancy was finally starting to stretch my body. I'd tried on three different dresses and all seemed to have shrunk overnight, rendering me unable to completely zip them up and I worried I wouldn't find something suitable. As I rifled through the vast, expansive closet, my mind drifted into the memory of Dr. Ludwig's recent visit and the fear I'd felt earlier returned, hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"You are upset Lover," Eric remarked, shaking me out of my thoughts as he dressed at human speed, a little courtesy that was much appreciated. He filled out his grey suit perfectly, as usual, and the lovely view of his butt was much appreciated too. "There is no need to mourn the incumbent, temporary loss of your figure. Your body houses our child. It is natural for it to expand and you needn't worry, for I always find you desirable." He followed up his statement with a blast of lust so powerful, it nearly knocked me off my feet. "However, if you wish, I will send your regrets and gift through Pam."

"Thanks Honey, but I already RSVP'd and it would be tacky not to show," I replied, catching my breath and climbing further into the closet's depths. Just as I began to lose hope, I came across a dress I couldn't remember purchasing. It was tucked at the very back, a deep blue Grecian inspired gown with a modest strapless, sweetheart bust and rhinestone studded olive branch belt sewn underneath, both for decoration and as added support. I slipped it over my head and HALLELUIA! It fit. The girls were tucked in a little tightly but the silky fabric beneath the glittering belt, flowed freely, camouflaging my slight weight gain.

"Besides, my growing body isn't what's bothering me," I continued, wanting to share my concerns, though the timing was less than ideal so I provided a half truth. "Maybe all the rain this week put me in a blue mood. I cant explain it, but I'm craving sunlight. It almost feels like I'm starving. Does that make any sense?"

"Of course, Dear One," Eric said as he finished tying his size 16 dress shoes. "You are of the Sky Fae bloodline. It is only natural your body thrives on sunlight. Even before you knew what you were, you were an avid worshiper. But, I sense there is something more to your sour mood than sun deprivation," he casually probed while pulling his hair into one of his elaborate braids.

I finished putting on my sapphire earrings and diamond tennis bracelet, slid my feet into a pair of silver toned, heeled sandals and sighed. "You'll probably think I'm crazy, but I was remembering Dr. Ludwig's warning about going into hiding and can't help wondering when the proverbial shoe will drop. Danger seems to find us no matter where we are. I've been so distracted by how happy I am to be pregnant, I've ignored just how dangerous having Eija really is."

Eric watched me intently but didn't interrupt as I moved next to him and began brushing out my long locks. "We're fulfilling some ancient prophecy we know nothing about except our destiny may supposedly usher in a new age." I would have laughed at the sheer absurdity of the statement if it wasn't 100% true. "What if someone else knows about this prophecy and connects the dots that lead strait back to us? Not everyone will welcome whatever changes are coming and they may try to take Eija before she's even born thinking they can stop it." My eyes watered as I dropped the brush and clutched my belly.

Eric immediately turned us to face one another and I peered deep into his eyes. They conveyed tenderness while his enormous hands gently brushed against my cheeks, the bond comforting me as he vowed. _"I am aware of the danger Wife, but know this. I would slaughter them before they laid a hand on you and do not forget you are not without your own defenses too. Whatever challenges lay before us, we will face together."_

I nodded my head, thankful for my viking's encouragement though it didn't stop me from pulling away and pacing the floor. "True, but I still wish we knew more, like who might want to stop this, cause you know, there's always someone. Did Pam ever find anything? You asked her to investigate the prophecy while we were in Vegas and that was over six months ago."

"I have questioned Pamela several times. She has searched high and low but can not seem to find its origin. There is nothing in the ancient vampire texts and the few fairy documents our kind possess left no clues." He reached out and pulled me against his massive chest, his chin resting on my head while his fingers stroked my hair as if to soothe us both.

"_I promise you Wife. No harm will come to you or Eija. Not while I roam this Earth. _I take it you won't call back your Britlingens, thereby leaving your young cousin unprotected so I will contact The Pythoness and request another guard."

My arms wrapped around his sturdy frame and squeezed. "You know me so well, Honey. Thank you."

"You are most welcome. Now let us focus on more pleasant things." He paused and stepped back as his eyes roamed up and down my body, taking their sweet time while he half smiled, half leered. "You are truly stunning," he praised. "It is good to see I still have great taste."

I giggled at his admission and spun around, playfully shaking my money maker. "Yes you do my big, dead sugar daddy and I still taste great." I winked and Eric's leer widened as his fangs dropped.

"Indeed!" he growled. I knew what that predatory sound meant, but we were already running a little late so I gave us some additional space by retrieving my small, rhinestone studded clutch.

"Put your fangs back, Loverboy. We gotta hustle."

"Cock tease," he chastised, though his eyes twinkled as he took my hand, kissed it and entwined it with his offered arm.

We began ascending the stairs but when we got about halfway up, I stopped short. "Something else is troubling you Dear One," Eric calmly stated.

"Sort of," I hesitantly replied, hoping what I was about to say wouldn't offend him. My eyes silently implored as I took a deep breath and asked. "I know you think humans, in general, are annoying blood bags, but these are my friends. Well, Holly and Hoyt anyway. However, their family members might not be so accepting of our relationship so please try to control your temper tonight."

Eric merely smirked and coaxed me towards the landing. "I promise not to kill any of the guests…unless absolutely necessary." He wiggled his brows and I laughed.

"That's a good boy."

All at once, the mood took an abrupt turn and those hypnotic eyes sought out mine again. "I am no boy Lover," Eric said, his voice laced with lust. "And when we return, I'll show you just how good I can be."

My heart fluttered as heat rippled from deep within my core and my legs wobbled. Slowly, I reached up and straitened his tie which not surprisingly, matched the color of my gown. He thought of everything. "I'm sure you will," I replied, my voice now considerably more amorous too. "And I'll show you just how bad I can be."

Eric's fangs made another prompt appearance and the front of his pants became quite a bit tighter. I glanced down, licking my lips then stood on tip toe and kissed him, "accidentally" nicking my tongue in the process. He groaned deeply, groping my body wherever his hands landed while mine headed strait for that Blue Ribbon ass. But before we lost control of our flirting, I wriggled free and scurried out to the BLDSKR.

"Leaving me in such a state will not bode well for my mood Lover," Eric playfully remarked while the vette roared to life.

"Relax Honey," I smiled as bonded tickles spread through my body. "It won't kill you."

Eric tilted his head back and heartily laughed. "You have me there, Dear One." He leaned over for one more quick kiss and we were on our way.

* * *

_**I know this was more of a transitional chapter, but I always enjoy Eric & Sookie's playful banter and if you'd like to see the dress Eric bought, the link can now be found on my author page. Eric does have good taste. Next update we'll be back in Bon Temps and we'll see if our viking can be on his best behavior.  
**_

_**Peace & Love,**_

_**Hippychik**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A big thank you to everyone who returned to support this story. I hope this update posts with no glitches as FF was being very difficult last update. Enjoy the wedding!  
**_

_***Core characters are not my creations***_

**Chapter 4**

All the neon signs were off when we pulled into Merlotte's parking lot. If I didn't know our town's layout so well that I could navigate it blind, we would've driven right past it. Lace curtains now framed the windows which were illuminated by soft candle light and the effect made the building appear more like a home, rather than a bar.

Eric parked as close as he could but since it appeared every other guest had arrived before us, we were still closer to the street. Secretly, I'd bet my viking was happy about it. Easier for a speedy getaway…just in case.

"You know, I kinda feel bad for Hoyt and Holly," I mused, picking up my clutch.

"I can see why," Eric remarked. "A bar is no place to vow eternal love even if eternity for humans is but a mere thirty to forty years."

"It's better than a swamp," I giggled. "But I wasn't referring to the location." I licked my lips, leaned over and gave my viking a kiss. "People will be so busy staring at you, they'll neglect the bride and groom."

Eric smiled and kissed me back as the bond vibrated happiness. _"You are good for my ego, Wife. _But in this instance, I must agree with you."

"And you're so modest too," I chided.

Eric left the drivers seat and before I could turn, opened the car door and swept me up in his arms. "Modesty is overrated and besides, I am drop dead gorgeous."

He wiggled those sexy brows and instead of letting me walk and risk getting mud on my new gown, carried me to the front door. Though I once scoffed at these little gestures, I now reveled in my viking's chivalrous acts because I knew they weren't the norm. Most women dreamed of having a husband as considerate as mine, even if he did have an ego the size of Texas, and I counted my blessings as Eric gingerly set me down.

"Thank you," I said while smoothing out my dress.

Eric smiled and tucked a wild strand of hair behind my ear. "It was no trouble, Lover. You are still light as a feather."

"Well, thanks again," I replied, returning his grin and instantly feeling like a million bucks. "But I'm referring to accompanying me tonight. I know you'd rather go strait to Fangtasia, than hang with a bunch of backwater rednecks."

"And I know you would rather spend time with your family and friends, than hang with a bunch of vicious vampires," he countered, his fangs peeking out as he offered his arm. "I am just showing you the same courtesy you give me."

He really was wonderful! I linked my arm with his and reinforced my shields, giggling. "They're not all vicious, Honey."

"And they're not all backwater, Wife." We shared another mutual smile, our bond humming peace and contentment, then proudly stepped inside where my jaw instantly dropped.

If I hadn't spent several years here, I'd never believe this was Merlotte's. The place had been transformed to look like an enchanted barn. White Christmas lights were strung about the exposed rafters and mature Bridal Veil plants sporadically hung from the beams too. The tables had been cleared from the place closest to the pool tables and rearranged in the area by the kitchen. The little alcoves that led both to the bathrooms and Sam's office were now hidden behind deep brown draperies and clotheslines were strung across the tops with various 8 X 10 pictures of the happy couple, at every age, cut into boot, dress, jeans and shirt shapes clipped to them. It was a cute touch.

Each table was covered in white linen cloth and set with brown linen napkins and spotless utensils and goblets. Mason jar centerpieces filled with two sunflower blossoms and surrounded by tiny tea candles completed the simple, yet elegant effect and a few old whiskey barrels topped with Spanish moss and double wicked pillar candles were scattered about, adding to the rustic ambiance. The only thing left standing that signaled this was indeed Merlotte's, was the bar. But even that had been gussied up with flowers and candles.

We found our name cards attached to horseshoes that were arranged on the booth to our immediate left. It was a relief, though no surprise, to find although Amelia and Jason were assigned to Hoyt and Holly's table, we'd be sitting with Sam, Claudine, Mustapha and Miss Cleo. I figured the former pair were somewhere hidden behind the dark curtains but the latter had yet to make an appearance.

We wandered further inside and though my shields were firmly in place, there was no avoiding the numerous stares. Mrs. Fortenberry actually gaped. From the looks on their faces, I figured it was more out of curiosity, rather than judgment and Eric took it all in stride, ignoring everything except what we were doing. His face remained stoic, but he did wrap his arm around me and sent a big dose of bonded calm as we moved through the small crowd and got a closer look at the decorations.

A wedding arch constructed from tree branches and lit with shimmering white lights stood prominently in front of the far right stone wall. Bales of hay flanked each side and a small isle created with sunflower blossoms lead up to and formed a circle around it. The pool tables, in the room to the left, were all draped in white linens. According to the small talk between a few members of The Descendents of the Glorious Dead, Mrs. Fortenberry and her sister, Francine from Baton Rouge, were responsible for the bountiful buffet set upon them. Baked beans, deviled eggs, bowls of cole slaw, macaroni and potato salads as well as various casseroles dotted the tables and my mouth watered at the smell of fresh fried chicken. A tin washtub had been converted into the buffet's centerpiece, sprouting a scrumptious bouquet of flowers made of watermelon, cantaloupe, strawberries, pineapple and grapes.

I was floored and even a bit envious to learn Caroline Bellefleur had baked half a dozen units of her award winning cake. The confections and her presence were her gifts to the happy couple. It was, hands down, the best gift they could've received, even topping the very generous check Eric and I were giving. I knew several girls in Reynard Parish who'd give their eyeteeth for that cake, including me and I told Eric as much. Mrs. Bellefleur had all but ended her public appearances and retired her famous recipe, now making it only for people she deemed worthy. Hoyt and Holly had been paid quite the compliment by the town's matriarch and Mrs. Fortenberry was wasting no time telling anyone who'd listen, even with Mrs. Bellefleur sitting a mere earshot away. I wasn't surprised and guessed Mrs. Bellefleur wasn't either. Maxine could take tacky to stratospheric levels.

We circled back and I exchanged nods and polite smiles with The Bellefleurs, Shirley "Catfish" Hennessey, a few of the road crew and their wives. While signing the guestbook, I wondered if Mrs. Bellefleur ever learned Bill had been her kin and that he was no longer in the land of the living or undead. However, I wasn't about to ask and risk inadvertently opening up that can of worms. Sometimes it was best to let sleeping dogs lie. Besides, as far as I knew, Bubba was still guarding my home and using The Compton House as his resting place. If he got booted out, we'd know for sure it was once again owned by a human.

I'd just finished laying the pen down when Amelia appeared from behind one of the curtains and scurried over. She was wearing the same golden dress she'd donned for our wedding but a pair of well worn cowboy boots were in place of her golden sandals. Her hair was swept up in a French twist with a sunflower blossom pinned to the center and I was about to compliment her when she pulled me in for a tight hug.

"You look great Sook!" she beamed.

"Thanks. So do you," I replied. "Love the boots!"

Amelia frowned slightly and shook her head. "They're not my taste but what the bride's mother-in-law wants, she gets, at least in this instance. So whatcha think?"

She gestured towards the room and I smiled even though my heart broke for Holly at having her wedding hijacked. My Gran would never have been as selfish as her friend. Then again, I'd had a glimpse once or twice into her thoughts and found Mrs. Fortenberry only made it to Gran's necessary acquaintances list.

"I think you should consider becoming a wedding planner. Everything is beautiful and I love the picture clothesline!"

"Thanks," Amelia replied. "But I didn't do it alone. Sam and Jason did all the hard labor."

"That is as it should be," Eric interjected, matter-of-factly. It was times like these I adored his ancient values and gave his cool hand an appreciative squeeze.

"So, is my brother hiding back there too?" I asked, pointing in the direction she'd come from and Amelia nodded.

"He's helping Hoyt stay calm."

"Last minute jitters?"

Amelia shook her head. "Nope. He's just super excited to hurry up and get married. If anyone is nervous, it's Holly. Don't get me wrong. She loves Hoyt but…" Amelia looked from side to side then leaned forward and whispered, "Mrs. Fortenberry isn't exactly the easiest person to get along with."

"Gotcha!" I replied, casually glancing in Maxine's direction. She was chatting with her sister and if I didn't know they were two years apart, I'd swear they were twins. Both wore matching mile high bouffant hairdos and makeup so thick, you could carve your initials in their cheeks. But while Francine wore a lovely yellow, flowery church dress, Maxine was in a beige number that resembled a fancy gunny sack and did her no favors. "I don't have to tell you how nasty her mind gets."

"Not as nasty as her mouth," Amelia quietly shot back then put her hands on either side of me and thought loud and clear. _"She and Holly got into a big fight last night because Holly insisted Miss Cleo perform the ceremony instead of Reverend Daniels and she wouldn't back down."_

"Cleo is a minister too?!" I whispered.

"_Not exactly. She's a voodoo priestess but got her license to perform marriages online. It's the one thing Holly wanted. She went along with the Cowboy Chic theme, just to appease Maxine, but felt she'd be a hypocrite if she had a completely Christian ceremony. She got so angry, she outed herself as a witch and Mrs. Fortenberry blew her stack. The only reason she's here is to save face and put on a show."_ Amelia glanced at her watch and her eyes widened. "Shit! I've got to get a move on! We'll chat more later Sook. See ya Eric!" With that, she spun around and quickly disappeared behind the brown drapery.

"Mrs. Fortenberry. She is the one who thinks ill of you?" Eric casually asked as my eyes shot daggers in Maxine's direction. I'm sure he could feel my anger a mile away.

"Not just me Honey," I replied, wanting desperately to march over and give the pious old biddy a piece of my mind. "She thinks ill of anyone who isn't exactly like her. I feel real bad for Holly cause as mean as Maxine is, she'll probably live forever."

"I doubt it," Eric said nonchalantly. "She is not worthy of becoming a vampire."

I was completely on board with his assessment, nodding silently in agreement and as the other guests began taking their seats, Eric took my hand and guided us to our table. Graciously, he pulled my chair out for me before seating himself and I caught the ladies from The DGD whispering between themselves while watching us. I lowered my shields, purely out of morbid curiosity, but all I found was their approval.

"What do you hear Lover?" Eric asked, knowing full well I'd been snooping.

I smiled and reached beneath the table to take his hand again. "Those ladies were part of Gran's Civil War group and they're thinking what a gentleman you are and much more handsome in person than your People picture." I pointed to the framed magazine cover still hanging behind the bar.

Before I could blink, Eric had zipped over to their table and pulled their chairs out too. "Ladies," he said, his voice smooth as silk, and they all blushed while he gallantly seated them. As they gave him their thanks, I had to reinforce my shields to avoid thoughts I never imagined I'd hear coming from such pristine women. Eric just had that effect on everyone I guess and I smiled proudly as he sauntered back to the table, his swagger on full display.

"Show off!" I teased as he sat beside me.

"Just blending in Lover," he replied with a self satisfied grin.

"Oh, Honey. You do many things, but blending in ain't one of them."

"Is that so bad?" he asked innocently, though his eyes deceived him. Naughty devil!

"Not really," I giggled and leaned over to steal a kiss. It was as PG as it could be and was abruptly ended by the sound of nearby throats clearing. I hoped Eric would remember his manners as we broke apart, but relaxed when we turned and found the offenders were none other than Mustapha and Cleo.

He was dashing in his black, tailored suit and tie while she was non threatening, dressed in what appeared to be a purple and gold choir robe. If anything, Cleo got points for discreetness. Unless the ceremony included a ritual sacrifice, Holly's secret was still safe from Bon Temps' general population. Eric's dayman nodded politely as he sat across from us but his date came right over and gave me a hug.

"You look beautiful Baby," she complimented. "But I'm gonna have to get darker glasses and maybe some sun block. Your aura is even brighter than before." She glanced at Eric and smiled wider. "Interesting. I see it's rubbed off too." Eric took her musing with a grain of salt, though I was now trying desperately to see what Cleo could.

"I understand you are performing the ceremony," he stated. I was impressed he'd pieced together that information based only on the few verbal comments between Amelia and me. Then again, he didn't get to be 1000 years old for being inobservant.

"Sure am Suga!" Cleo replied, her smile going all the way to her eyes. Eyes that were enjoying the view before her. "And I best be goin' before they send out a search party."

I had to admire her gumption as she hurried over and disappeared behind the draperies. Eric must have respected it too, because he didn't even bare his fangs at the intimate nickname. Instead, he turned his attention to her beau.

"What news of New Orleans?" he asked. No "Nice to see you." or "How's it going?" It seemed he'd transitioned into Sheriff mode and I hoped, for his sake, it'd be brief. I didn't get all dolled up for him to sit at the table and talk business and politics all night. There was plenty of time for that later.

"Their Majesties are returning from the islands within the week," Mustapha responded. "Pack 8 is in charge of daytime security."

"Herveaux's pack?" Eric clarified and Mustapha nodded.

"Russell made an excellent choice. He does good work."

"He sure does! You should have seen my house before Alcide renovated it," I added, strategically trying to maneuver a way out of boring work talk. I knew Eric immediately caught on but thankfully, he didn't mind.

"To be fair, I paid for the restoration Lover," he teased.

"Yes, but Alcide and Jason did all the grunt work." I saw Mustapha crack a slight grin and apparently, Eric didn't miss that either.

"I recall being occupied in an arctic fortress during that time and you never complained before," he added blandly, though his eyes twinkled.

"I'm not complaining now," I countered. "I only meant it's easier to write a check than get your hands dirty."

"Why amass a fortune if you don't intend to pay others to perform tasks that are beneath you?" Though the bond tickled, I couldn't help but be a little offended.

"I've amassed my own little fortune too, but I got no problem pushing up my sleeves to paint, scrub or mop. It's most definitely not beneath me," I replied indignantly but before I could get further riled up, Eric placed his hand over mine and calmly replied.

"_I have kept my temper in check, as promised, Wife. Please rein in yours. I meant no offense. Your work ethic has nothing but my utmost respect, but you SHOULD be pampered and spoiled. You deserve it."_

Damn him! He knew just what to say to melt my heart and evaporate whatever anger I had brewing so I simply exhaled. _"Thank you Honey, and I'm not really mad."_

"_That is good or I might have had to discipline you later," _he said as that devilish twinkle in his eyes undressed me.

"_Don't loose that thought," _I replied, playfully nudging him. _"I did promise to show you how bad I can be."_

"_Evil Temptress!"_

"_Sexy Viking!"_

"I think I'll go check on Cleo," Mustapha said, nervously looking around and pushing back his chair.

"Sorry Mustapha," I said sheepishly. "That was rude of us." Gran would've concurred. It was just plain bad manners to converse in another language while in the presence of someone who didn't understand it. At least, when it wasn't done out of necessity.

"I disagree Lover," Eric said and I shot him an exasperated glare. "Some things are best discussed privately." He paused and eyed the Were directly. "My day man is fully aware of this. Are you not?"

"I am," Mustapha replied, adjusting his tie. "It's okay Miss Sookie, but I still think I'll go find Cleo."

"You stay right there!" a soft but authoritative voice ordered as Claudine and Sam came into view. "The ceremony is about to begin and she'll be out momentarily."

My fairy godmother was stunning, as always, dressed in a fire engine red cocktail dress that showed off all her gorgeous curves and matching pumps that made her mile high legs seem even longer. Sam had cleaned up well too, wearing black slacks with a tucked white shirt and black sports coat. The shirt was sans tie and the top two buttons were undone, revealing a tuft of curly brown hair. But the most important thing I noticed, was that they both looked incredibly happy.

"Hey Cuz!" I greeted, hopping up and giving her a hug. "Haven't seen you in awhile."

"My services haven't been needed," she airily replied. "Seems a vampire has replaced me."

"Sookie always needs you," Eric said, standing to his full height and offering Sam his hand. I was shocked and according to the thoughts whirring around me, so was Sam and everyone else in close proximity. It was one thing for Eric to touch me. I was his wife. But to voluntarily offer a polite, human exchange with a shifter was nothing short of a miracle. Even Mustapha was impressed.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Sam shook, albeit very briefly. "Nice to see you again Sheriff," he said, then glanced in my direction. "You too Cher."

"Thanks Sam," I smiled and we all sat. Even though she was wearing "Vampire Off," I figured my fairy godmother still wanted to keep a little distance from Eric so while my viking was on my left side, she and Sam sat on my right. "What y'all been up to?"

"Oh, this and that," Claudine answered and she and Sam shared an intimate look. "And you?"

"The same," I smiled and sent Eric a little bonded affection. He responded by claiming my hand and placing it firmly in his lap which was showing its own brand of affection. I wasn't shocked by his shameless shenanigans, but was real glad the tablecloth covered us and hoped my face hadn't turned eight shades of red. Instead of flying off the handle, I acted normal, engaging in small talk while discreetly balling my palm into a fist and socking my viking in the gut. It inflicted about as much pain as a mosquito would a rhinoceros. Though his face never revealed his mirth, the bond sure did. I had to willfully keep myself from bursting out in a fit of laughter and once again earning the nickname "Crazy Sookie."

"Well you look great Sook!" Sam added. "It's nice to see you happy."

"Why wouldn't she be?" Eric asked. I felt his mood instantly stiffen and his tone was sharp as a tack.

"I didn't mean anything bad," Sam defensively clarified. "It's just that Sookie's had more grief than great in her life. I'm glad you're giving her the happiness she deserves. Marriage to you definitely agrees with her."

"Yes it does and thank you Sam," I said, resting my hand on Eric's thigh, careful to avoid the fun zone, and giving it a tiny squeeze. He relaxed into my touch, the bond reverberating complete calm once again and I exhaled. Crisis averted.

The wagon wheel chandeliers flickered and darkened, leaving the room lit only by twinkle and candle light and the guests still mulling about took their seats. The overhead sound system began playing "Grow Old Along With Me" and Mrs. Fortenberry immediately began loudly weeping. Francine handed her a hanky just as Miss Cleo stepped from behind the curtain followed by Jason, Hoyt, Amelia and finally Holly, escorted by her son Cody.

While the procession was underway and everyone's attention was to the back of the room, I noticed Cleo walk the boundaries of the circle, her lips moving but so quietly, I could only hear when I dropped my shields. She was calling on the four elements and the gods and goddesses to bless the circle and the ceremony and when I looked closer, saw she had a small knife hidden beneath her robe's fabric.

When Holly made her entrance, I inhaled sharply. She was enchantingly beautiful! Though I caught a glimpse of the white cowboy boots underneath, she'd tried to stay true to her own style. Her long, wispy gown fit her perfectly. The bust dipped into a low V but the lace overlay kept it classy. Her face radiated happiness and not even the sunflowers in her small bouquet could compete. As she walked up the aisle, a tear ran down Hoyt's cheek, his smile matching hers and I began getting misty myself when Cody handed her over and simply said. "Take care of my momma."

"It's all I want to do," Hoyt replied sweetly while Holly moved to his right side and they both stepped inside the circle. Miss Cleo joined Hoyt's right hand with Holly's left, securing them with a red cord, then gave them a private wink and began.

I tried to stay focused on the ceremony, however, the viking next to me had other ideas. As the happy couple exchanged their vows, Eric took my hand once more, his fingers gently caressing my wedding ring and the bond overwhelmed me with love and devotion. I took his banded hand in mine, my fingers tracing over the sunken silver bullet, and looked deep into his eyes. They were filled with so much reverence, it made me cry silent tears of joy which Eric gently wiped away with his thumb.

When Hoyt leaned in to kiss his bride and the crowd erupted in applause, Eric moved closer and whispered into my ear. _"Ours was better Wife."_

I blushed as he proceeded to kiss the rim of said ear, then my tear streaked cheeks, forehead and finally, my lips. All the while, I could feel how much I was cherished and adored. God I loved this vampire and I pushed all that love right back into him. I think he actually gasped. Everything seemed to dematerialize except for the mutual feelings moving between us for the next thing I was consciously aware of, was the bride and groom's first dance.

It was a two step, set to Randy Travis's "Forever and Ever Amen." Hoyt really surprised me as he effortlessly led Holly around the floor but his thoughts outed him, loudly broadcasting his relief at having taken the lessons his new wife had insisted upon. The dance ended and I cheered along with everyone else but raised my shields when Hoyt stole another kiss in order to give the couple privacy.

The DJ segued into "Could I have this dance for the rest of my life," and announced he'd begun the multiplication dance. Hoyt and Holly started but when the music paused, they broke apart, each selecting a new partner. Hoyt immediately chose his mother while Holly selected Sam. I couldn't help but notice the strained look on Hoyt's face while Mrs. Fortenberry gave him a quiet earful. I don't know what she said but when the music stopped again, Hoyt immediately dropped her hand and headed strait for me.

"You look real pretty tonight Sookie," he praised, spinning me around and forcing a smile.

"Thanks. So do you," I replied and added. "I'm sorry your mom rained on your parade."

Hoyt sighed and shook his head. "She don't know any better. I love her but she can be mean as a snake. I wouldn't care if Holly didn't believe in any kind of god. She's the sweetest, kindest girl I've ever known and Momma felt the same way until last night."

"She'll get over it," I said, tapping his shoulder but even I didn't fully believe the sentiment.

"I hope so," Hoyt replied. "Your friend Alcide is looking for more help and Jason put in a good word for me. If Momma can't at least be civil, I'm taking the job and moving to New Orleans."

The announcement surprised me and I couldn't help it. I dipped inside his head and found he really didn't want to leave. He was a small town kind of guy. He liked knowing his neighbors and he loved his momma but he needed for her to get along with Holly if they were to stay and have any kind of long term happiness. I smiled again and was about to offer more encouragement when the music paused.

"We'll talk later," I said. He nodded and chose another partner while I beelined for my viking who'd begun to resemble a wallflower as he was the only one left seated at our table.

"Hey Sexy Viking! Care to join me?" I asked and all six and a half feet of him shot out of the chair like it'd been set on fire.

"Of course, My Lover," he replied and we joined the increasing crowd. "What were you and your friend discussing?" he asked as we circled the floor's perimeter.

"His mom. All Hoyt wants is for her and Holly to get along but if she can't be nice, he's going to accept a job at Alcide's company and move to New Orleans even though he really doesn't want that."

"It must be difficult to reconcile one's feelings between their mother and their wife," Eric surmised. "I was lucky. My mother was dead by the time I married and Aude was my duty, not my lover." I felt a pang of sorrow, not from Eric, from me but he most definitely felt it.

"I am not sad and you shouldn't be either," he said as comfort surrounded and filled me. "It was a long time ago and things were different then. You were lucky if you lived to the ripe old age of thirty-five. I believe my mother was thirty."

"That's only two years older than I am now," I blurted and Eric's eyes sparkled.

"You are holding up well, for an old lady."

"It's a good thing I love you or I'd have to stake you for that," I laughed and as Eric leaned to kiss me, the music paused again. I used the opportunity to pull away and play hard to get.

"To slow Viking!" I sang then left him for my brother who eagerly joined me.

"It's good to see ya Sis," he said, attempting to dance as well as my last two partners, but to no avail.

"It's good to see you too," I replied, squeezing his hand while he stepped on my foot. "I know I'm in Shreveport full time now, but you could call at least once a week."

Jason's face blushed, embarrassed. "I know. Sorry. I love my job but the travelin's startin' to get to me. I'm gone all week and when I get home, I don't feel like goin' nowhere or talkin' to anyone. If Hoyt wasn't my best bud, I'd be sittin' on my couch in my underwear right now, cold beer in one hand and remote in the other. If it makes you feel better, Amelia's startin' to ride me about it too."

I didn't invade his head. Instead, I simply asked the inevitable next question. "You thinking about moving to New Orleans permanently?"

He didn't answer, but he didn't have to. His face gave him away but before I could react, he changed the subject. "Well I'll be damned!" he exclaimed. "Would ya look at that."

He spun me around and there on the dance floor was Eric, dancing with Caroline Bellefleur. I couldn't hear what he was saying to her but it must have made her happy because she was smiling. It made her face look twenty years younger and she enthusiastically replied to whatever question he'd asked.

"Now there's something you don't see every day," I said and I wasn't referencing her dance partner. I don't think I'd ever seen Mrs. Bellefleur smile so freely in my entire life. She was brought up at a time when affluent, Southern ladies were taught not to show emotion.

"No shit!" Jason snorted. "But good on you Sis. Now that your vamp has the Bellefleur seal of approval, y'all won't get no flack from no one no more. Least, round here." As the last note of the song played, Jason leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I'm real proud of you Sis. Momma and Daddy would be too."

"Thanks Jase!" I smiled, hugging him tightly. "And they'd feel the same about you. You've come a long way from football star man-whore."

"Oh he's still a man-whore," Amelia cut in, appearing next to my brother. "But he's MY man-whore."

Jason blushed and gave an "awe shucks" look and Amelia spirited him away to do more wedding duties. The DJ announced dinner was served and Eric sidled up next to me.

"I do believe I have the best meal here," he smirked, his thumb grazing over the pulse point on my neck before he bent down and kissed it. His fangs lightly scraped against my now aroused flesh, then he whispered. "Luckily, I prefer to dine in private." I let out a nervous giggle causing him to grin and he escorted me to the buffet.

Something about free food always caused a redneck stampede and we were at the tail end of the line. Eric playfully offered to clear a path and when I refused, dutifully held my plate as I loaded it to the brim. I don't know which was funnier, the thoughts I caught about a vampire handling people food, or the shear amount I was taking. Some folks even wondered if we were going to share. Eric guided us back to our table, my overfilled plate in one hand, the other casually resting across my shoulders. When we reached our seats, we found a warm bottle of True Blood and an empty martini glass waiting for him.

"I figured you'd want something to snack on," Sam said, in between mouthfuls of cornbread.

Eric bowed his head ever so slightly and replied. "Thank you for your hospitality." Even though we both knew he wouldn't touch the stuff, we appreciated Sam's small gesture and the dinner conversation flowed smoothly.

Claudine was looking to put down permanent roots in Bon Temps and inquired about an empty space I had in the strip mall. After tonight, Sam was thinking about expanding Merlotte's business to include using it as a wedding venue or banquet hall more frequently. I complimented Cleo on her officiating duties and we chatted about life and what not while Eric and Mustapha discussed politics and business.

Come to find out, Cleo very much wanted to take the next step with her "Big Bald Bundle o' Fun," as she called him, but was uneasy at the thought of closing her thriving magic shop in New Orleans. I suggested franchising, over coffee and that delicious cake, offering her the last empty mall space I had if she was interested. She said she'd definitely consider it when the music started again.

Eric rose but walked right past me as couples began filling the dance floor. I was a little hurt but it was overridden by curiosity at what exactly he was up to. Everyone was surprised, but no one more than Maxine Fortenberry, when Eric strolled up to her and offered his hand. Her thoughts were a great blur, warring between being polite or refusing on principle. I guess Mrs. Bellefleur's earlier dance tipped the scales in my viking's favor because the next thing I knew, they were two-stepping through "Boot Scootin' Boogie."

The bond remained calm yet slightly amused as Eric led Maxine across the floor, her face now serene and resembling Mrs. Bellefleur's. Well, who couldn't help but smile while in my viking's arms? Not me, that's for sure and when the music ended, she thanked Eric, walked strait over to the bride and groom and earnestly hugged her new daughter-in-law. I took one look at Hoyt & Holly's stunned faces and knew Eric had glamoured his dance partner.

"We must go," the guilty vampire said with no preamble, pulling my attention back to our table.

"Sure Honey," I replied, still trying to decide if I was mad at his antics. On one hand, I hated when he took away a human's free will. But on the other, he'd given Hoyt & Holly a priceless gift, even if it wasn't authentic. Now that Maxine's venomous thoughts had been tinkered with, life would be much easier on the newlyweds so I decided I'd let this one slide.

While I said my goodbyes, Jason promised Eric he and Amelia would be at Fangtasia for my birthday, now just a few short weeks away. I didn't know if that meant I was getting a full fledged party and didn't snoop either, choosing instead to be surprised if it did. However, once we were tucked inside the BLDSKR, I had to give him the third degree.

"You glamoured Mrs. Fortenberry, didn't you?"

Eric didn't even bat an eyelash at being called out on his vampiric behavior. "You said she was causing problems for your friends. I remedied the situation to their favor. I thought you'd be pleased."

He had me there. "I guess I am," I shrugged. "I know Hoyt & Holly appreciate it but why did you glamour Mrs. Bellefleur?"

My viking smiled at the curious look on my face. "I was getting something for you." He reached in his coat pocket and produced a small piece of paper. "It's her recipe and I won't request your eyeteeth for it either. I love your mouth just as it is."

I was stupefied, clutching the paper as though it were _The One Ring_ and resisting the urge to call it _My Precious_. After a pregnant pause, har har, I threw my arms around my viking and kissed him with a vengeance. "I love you, you crazy vampire!" I gushed and he happily reciprocated my affection.

"_I am happy to have made you happy, Wife."_

"Then can we blow off Fangtasia?" I asked, wanting to head strait home and thank him profusely, but Eric ruefully shook his head.

"Though I would love for you to blow whatever you wish My Lover, Pamela texted there is a matter of great importance I must attend to."

Pam, ever the cock blocker, but I knew she never joked when it came to area matters.

"Then I guess I'll just have to start thanking you now," I sighed, deviously unzipping his pants and slipping off my underwear before hiking up my dress, climbing into his lap and sinking onto the awaiting steel rod. "Wanna relive a fond memory."

Eric shifted his hips, providing a very pleasurable thrust. "Oh yes," he hissed. "At least I didn't have to post bail this time."

I giggled as his fangs latched onto my breast while the BLDSKR's engine fired up and though we were distracted by the throws of passion, my viking still managed to get us to Fangtasia in one piece. I just love a vampire who can multitask, don't you?!

* * *

**_So who else loves Eric just being Eric and who would've ever thought Sookie would be the one to inherit Caroline Bellefleur's cake recipe? Rest assured, the viking's good deeds are about to be rewarded but you'll have to tune in next week to find out how..._**

**_PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO DROP A LINE OR TWO IN THE REVIEW SECTION. THEY'RE MY BREAD AND BUTTER._**

**_Peace & Love!_**

**_Hippychik_**

**_P.S. I did my own snooping and thanks to the folks over at Fangs For The Fantasy blog, you too can bake Mrs. Bellefleur's cake. The link to the recipe is now on my author page. Happy baking!_**


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 5**

"FINALLY!" Pam exclaimed, bursting through Fangtasia's back door before we'd barely made it out of the car. Without so much as a "How-dee-do," her hand clamped around Eric's wrist and she began pulling like a plow horse.

"Pamela this behavior is most unbecoming," Eric said, calmly wrenching his arm away so he could wrap it around me. "What has you in such a state?"

"He's here!" the overexcited vampiress replied, throwing open the door and yanking Eric, and by extension me, inside.

I was about to ask who _he _was, when Eric reached the end of the hallway and followed his progeny's outstretched finger. My viking's eyes grew as wide as saucers and excitement began pouring out of him as he beelined for his office. By the time I'd followed the two hyper vamps inside, the room looked like a cyclone had hit it. Drawers were flung open, the locker was upturned and papers and pieces of clothing were strewn about practically everywhere.

"Where is my cape?!" Eric roared while the Victoria's Secret box containing my emergency panty supply flew over my head.

"You have a cape?" I asked, ducking for cover and finding this whole scene beyond comical.

"Not for me. I had it custom made…for Him," Eric replied reverently and I began to wonder if Jesus stopped by for tea.

"Call me the clueless human in the room Eric, but who's Him?" Both vampires stopped dead in their tracks and stared at me like I'd grown a third arm.

"He is The Master. The Dark Prince," Pam said and Eric cut her off.

"The one I have waited for, for centuries. He has come at last."

There was only one other time I'd seen Eric so….star struck. That's what he was. That's what they both were and only one being could evoke such commotion. Count Dracula.

"Are you sure it's him?" I asked skeptically while they both went back to destroying the office. "I mean, the last time you had a Drac in here, he turned out to be an imposter who wanted to drain my body and your bank account and besides, it's not even Dracula night."

"He is dressed too regally to be an imposter and his pendent is his family's crest," Eric said and Pam added.

"He has a wife too."

"He does?!" Eric and I echoed together.

"Why was she not at the table?" Eric prompted and Pam shrugged.

"She stepped outside for a blood and smoke."

"You served Royalty?"

"Of course!"

I couldn't help it and doubled over in a fit of laughter. "Okay. You got me!" I managed in between giggles. "A smoking vampire. Right!"

"It's not as if she has to worry about lung cancer," Pam pointed out which made me howl louder. However, Eric was not amused.

"Lover, I cannot have you behaving this way. Pull yourself together," he chastised, sending something akin to a spanking through the bond and not a fun one either.

"Hey!" I replied sharply, while holding my hiney. "If anyone needs to pull themselves together, it's you. If the vampire out there really is Count Dracula, don't you think he might be tired of the hero worship? Maybe he just wanted to spend a night out with his wife and have some fun, something we were doing up until about two minutes ago." I spun on my heel and marched for the door. Of course, Eric immediately blocked my path.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked, determined not to let me pass.

I just craned my neck and eyeballed him. "Around here, it's bad manners to keep guests waiting so I'm going to introduce myself and keep them company until my husband gets his head out of his ass and joins me."

Eric didn't budge. He just stared down at me with wild eyes but instead of feeling intimidated, it just made me mad so I did what anyone else would do…if they could. I zapped him. It didn't hurt like it would another vampire, but he still got my point.

"That was for the hiney bite," I said, confidently stepping around my stunned viking.

I turned back to see Pam was still on the hunt, now pushing up dropped ceiling tiles and peering into the hidden crevices. I don't know if her heart was in it, but I appreciated her staying out of our little disagreement. Eric was just standing there, staring at me in disbelief and holding the hand I'd zapped. He looked so forlorn, I couldn't help but feel guilty. Damn vampire and his sad, puppy dog eyes! I returned to his side, took his hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper," I said. "But you really should come with me. I'm sure The Count will like you with or without a cape." I half tugged on his arm and Eric softened, pulling me close and kissing my forehead.

"_This is why I married you."_

"_So I could call you on your shit?"_

Eric's chest softly rumbled. _"Yes."_

"_I hope it wasn't the only reason."_

"_Far from it Lover," _he grinned and gently rubbed my behind. _"My apologies for the hiney bite. That was uncalled for, though I wouldn't mind properly biting it later."_

"_Promise?"_

"Will you two PLEASE stop! I feel sick," Pam snarked, heading for the basement door and Eric chuckled again.

"_Let us go greet our guests, shall we? _Pamela, do not come to me until you've found that cape._" _Pam gave an exasperated nod then descended to the basement while we headed for Eric's table and the V.I.V.s sitting at it.

I was still skeptical about The Count's authenticity and was happy to feel Eric had begun calming his inner fang-girl. Hopefully, he'd have enough wits to determine whether the dark figure in the booth was the real Dracula instead of another wanna-be. As we closed in, I gave the vampire in question a very careful once-over and reckoned if you Googled Dracula, this would be the image you'd find.

He had Old Hollywood matinee idol looks. His dark, slicked back, widow's peak hair was accented by tufts of grey that contrasted with his pale skin yet complimented his deep almond eyes. His clothing was nothing short of dapper, black tux with tails, crisp white shirt, pocket handkerchief and tie with a large, bronzed medallion hanging from a red, fabric necklace. His gloves were starch white too and a classic "Dracula cape" was casually draped over the back of the booth. At least he got points for no stupid, spangley jumpsuit and no vampire I'd ever met dressed so formally just for a night at Fangtasia. In fact, I'd never seen such classic style, except for our pledging ceremony and those were the few visiting Eastern European monarchs.

The lady vampire next to him, presumably his wife, was in more modern club attire, a form fitting, deep v neck, red sequined number and matching high heeled red, strappy sandals. Her nails were beyond long, polished in a similar bloody color and filed into pointy tips that could easily be registered weapons. She was slender but toned, wore minimal makeup and her wavy, sandy blonde mane gave new meaning to the term "big hair."

Although a stark contrast between the old world and the new, the two vampires did appear to fit comfortably together and when we reached the table, they easily confirmed their couple hood.

"I don't know what the big deal is Vladimir. It was just a smoke," the female complained, swigging her blood from a large martini glass and I detected a slight hint of a New York accent.

"Darling, with you, it is never just a smoke. It becomes a joint, then a pill, then a line." I noticed he rolled his r's and his w's were pronounced as v's.

"You knew what I was when you met me, Vladi."

"A loose woman who picked up everything with a pulse."

"And apparently without," she added and the two chuckled between themselves.

"Yes, My Darling, that is the most important point. But I still don't see why you must partake in silly human vices."

"Old habits die hard."

"Good evening My Lord," Eric greeted, bowing before the table. "I am Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five and proprietor of this establishment. Welcome to Fangtasia. I regret I was not present when you arrived." Though he was the epitome of cool, internally, my viking was a jumble of nerves.

Dracula nodded his approval. "Apologies are unnecessary, Mr. Northman. Your progeny saw to our comfort. Please. Sit." He motioned to the booth which Eric coaxed me into before sliding in next to me.

"This enchanting creature must be your wife," Eric praised.

Mrs. Dracula smiled and took another swig of her drink. "Yes I am. The name's Cindy Sondheim."

"Cindy Sondheim-Von Dracula," the count corrected and his wife grinned and flashed some fang.

"It's nice to meet you," I said nodding at both vampires. "I'm Sookie Northman, Eric's wife."

"Ah yes. We have heard and read great things about you," Dracula said while Cindy nodded and added.

"We got your People issue. Great cover photo! Would you mind to sign ours?" Unexpectedly, she reached inside Drac's top coat and pulled out the rolled up magazine, pushing it across the table.

I felt my face blush at the compliment. "Thanks."

"I never made the cover of People in my human life, but I did get the cover of Cosmo," the vampiress continued while Eric and I gave our signatures. I could feel we both were a bit stunned by the request.

"Yes, My Darling. You were and are enchantingly beautiful and if it weren't for that cover, I would have never found you again."

"Were you an actress?" I asked, sidestepping the question I really wanted to ask which was how the count lost her in the first place.

"Nope. Model in the late 70's," Cindy replied, opening her purse and touching up her lipstick.

"But that was not your first incarnation," added Dracula, intriguing me further. Apparently, Eric's interest was piqued too.

"You have lived before?" he asked.

Cindy merely shrugged. "That's what Vladimir thinks, though I'm not sure I believe him. Apparently, I was Mina Harker in my former life."

"And I still maintain I would have turned you then if it hadn't been for that damn London fog!" Dracula interjected and Cindy giggled.

"Well if it is true, I'm glad you didn't get to me until the modern age. Victorian women were much to uptight for my taste."

"Mine too," Eric agreed as Felicia arrived with another bottle of warmed Royalty and a gin and tonic. I politely declined the drink, blaming a nonexistent headache and requested an iced tea instead.

"So what brings you to our little corner of the globe?" Eric probed once we all had our refreshments.

"We are on our way to New York," Dracula replied. "We've come from our annual trip to Jamaica and Cindy wishes to see her…what was the term Darling?"

"Old stomping ground."

"Yes, before we return to the old country."

"Are you aware the Romanian government turned your castle into a tourist attraction and will you visit your tomb at Targoviste?" I asked and felt Eric recognize the trick question I'd used once before.

"I am fully aware I can no longer reside in my ancestral home. The Soviets kicked me out and it saddens me that with so much technology readily available, humans still do not get the facts right. I was buried in a monastery on Snagov," Drac answered and I detected a hint of bitterness.

"I'm sorry," I replied trying desperately to mask my own rising excitement, now that I knew we really were in the presence of Count Dracula. "It's just that there is so much myth surrounding you. Most folks don't even believe you're real."

"Most humans," Dracula corrected. "And I prefer to keep it that way. I have seen the way your media hounds celebrities and would not care for it. I prefer existing in the shadows. Even my own kind can not let me relax. There is always some fool vampire who thinks I need yet another cape."

"Excuse me Prince, but I must attend to my progeny," Eric interrupted, practically tripping over himself in an attempt to head Pam off at the pass. I would've laughed if I wasn't privy to the serious cape search going on behind the scenes.

"You were saying Count?" I coaxed, holding in a fit of giggles.

"Only that this visit has been most refreshing." He paused and took a deep, unnecessary breath and I noticed his eyes dilated. "What are you wearing Mrs. Northman? Your scent is divine and I find myself craving a snack."

"That's you?" Cindy concurred, her eyes flashing a predatory glance. "You do smell delish."

"More Royalty?" I offered, sidestepping the question and nervously topping off their glasses while praying Eric would get the internal SOS. Killing Dracula was an immediate death sentence, but I wasn't about to allow myself to be served up like a platter of hors d' oeuvres no matter how much Eric worshipped him. Thankfully, they both took their drinks and I gracefully slid out of the booth.

"Please excuse me. I'll get you another bottle and see where my husband is."

"Hurry back," Cindy sang as I heel-toed it back to the office as fast as I could without being overtly obvious. Luckily, Eric met me half way, concern written all over his beautiful face.

"Are you alright Lover? I felt your distress."

"We need to beat feet outta here, or at least I do," I replied as an involuntary shiver shot up my spine.

All Eric's reverence for his special guest immediately went out the window and was replaced by an overwhelming protectiveness. "Did they hurt you?" he asked, his eyes roaming all over me.

I shook my head and pulled his down so I could whisper into his ear. "They smelled me."

Eric nodded in understanding and pulled me close. Instantly, I felt safe for even though Dracula was the most revered of all vampires, my viking was still older than him by at least four centuries. "I will make our excuses," he said, tucking me behind his gigantic frame as we turned back towards the table. However, The Draculas were no longer sitting at our booth. They were on the dance floor and WOW! They could give Eric and me a run for our money. My viking must have felt the same because the bonded tension melted away and he turned to me with a twinkle in his eye.

"Fell like cutting a little rug before we go Lover?" he asked, not waiting for a response but spinning me onto the dance floor. And so began the impromptu dance off and we all ended up having a rip roaring time.

Drac and Cindy did some fancy footwork and except for the flips, Eric and I matched them step for step. I guessed the Royalty satisfied our guests because they didn't bring up my scent again, but Eric never once let me go either. We boogied for a little over an hour and our performances were given several rounds of applause. The other vampires merely looked on in awe and when I dropped my shields, I found the humans were just enjoying the show. They had no idea they were in the presence of a legend and the fact that I was in on the secret made me feel special. I could've danced all night but at some point, Cindy leaned in and whispered something to her husband that made him want to leave immediately. I got the feeling the dancing had been their foreplay probably because by now, Eric was engulfing me in wave after wave of want and I was getting hot under the collar myself.

"Mr. Northman, I must say. This is the most fun my wife and I have had in ages," the count said as Cindy scooped up her purse. Eric bowed his head respectfully.

"It was an honor, My Lord and you are always welcome. Do you need accommodations for the day? I have a spare home not to far from here. It's light tight."

The count shook his head and reached for his cape. "Thank you, but no. We have reservations at The Hilton and our car is waiting. However, when we return next year, we may take you up on the generous offer."

We escorted the pair to their waiting limousine and I resisted the urge to ask if the chauffeur was the Renfield I'd read about. Once Cindy was tucked inside the car, Dracula turned and handed Eric his cape. "A gift in appreciation for your hospitality."

My viking was stunned but managed to spit out a dignified thank you while I bid my own farewells. We never went back inside and before their tail lights disappeared, Eric had already deposited me into the BLDSKR and was speeding home. He was very happy and extremely horny. That made two of us. All that dancing had been a major turn on and even though we'd already violated each other a few times this evening, I still had a major itch that needed scratching.

"So was your idol everything you'd imagined?" I asked, breaking the comfortable silence and Eric smiled.

"It was better. He's not so different from me. I didn't expect that. Thank you for helping me avoid acting like a fool."

"Did Pam ever find the cape?"

The bond lightened as if it were filled with bubbles. "Yes. I intervened just in time. She was most put out her search was all for naught, even more so when I ordered her to clean up the mess."

I sighed heavily. "You need to do something nice for her. She's been cleaning up lots of messes lately and you need to show her how much she's appreciated."

"She knows."

"Does she?" I countered and Eric turned and faced me, his eyebrow rising. "She's your child and your business partner but what have you done for her lately to show her she's special?"

"_I believe your mothering instincts are kicking in. Any suggestions Wife?"_

I smiled. _"When all else fails, buy really expensive shoes."_

Eric chuckled. "It has been a while since I gave Pamela access to my Black Card. Perhaps a weekend in New York or Paris."

"I hear Beverly Hills is nice too," I added and Eric took my hand.

"_You are a good friend Sookie. Pamela is lucky to have you in her corner."_

I shook my head and smiled wider. _"She's more lucky to have you as her maker."_

"_And she'd berate us both for being so sentimentally sappy,"_ Eric added and we laughed at his astute statement as he pulled into the garage and parked.

My viking leaned over and placed a tender kiss on my lips. _"Tired Lover?"_ he whispered and I shook my head.

"_I just got my second wind."_

Eric's fangs dropped and he kissed me again but this time, more aggressively. _"Good!"_

* * *

**_Hope y'all had as much fun reading this as I did writing it and confess, I borrowed these versions of The Count & his wife from the very first vampire movie I was allowed to see. "Love At First Bite." This probably explains my warped love affair with vampires in general. They were also the inspirations behind Fangtasia's disco night in DTILS. You can see the whole movie on YouTube but unfortunately, whoever handled getting music rights when the film was transferred to VHS & later DVD, didn't pay to keep the quintessential dance number "I Love The Nightlife." Luckily, someone has posted the original dance scene and the link is now conveniently located on my author page. George Hamilton & Susan St. James are fabulous and for you younguns, the movie gives you a glimpse of life before AIDS and political correctness. It's also funny as hell and worth a watch.  
_**

**_So how much fun was it seeing Eric's hero worship?  
_**

**_Leave your musings at the door. They keep me from convincing myself I suck.  
_**

**_Peace & Love!_**

**_Hippychik_**


End file.
